vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kat (Kid vs Kat)
Summary Agent 27B is an alien of a planet called Kat Nebula (home of an entire race of sapient felines). Coop and Dennis usually derisively shorten his name to just Kat, though this term is also used to refer to his species. Kat was sent to Earth to take over the planet for his kind, but since he was adopted by Millie, his mission has temporarily changed to getting Fishy Frisky Bits (cat food) to Planet Kat Nebula for the other Kat Nebulans, awaiting the title of "the Hero" should he succeed this mission. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, possibly 9-A, higher with preparation time Name: Kat, Mr. Kat, Agent 27B Origin: Kid vs Kat Gender: Often referred as male, though it does not appear to have a defined gender Age: Unknown Classification: Alien Sphinx Cat, Kat Nebulan, Alien Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Natural Weaponry (Possesses five rows of razor-sharp serrated fangs made out of titanium and his indestructible claws), Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers from its claws), Acid Spit, Preparation, Enhanced Senses (Has a x-ray vision), Shapeshifting, Elasticity and Body Control (Can extend his tail to any length and manipulate it like another limb/use it as a lasso), Restricted Flight (Gliding), Surface Scaling (Can defy gravity to walk on ceilings), Water Walking, Resistance to cold (Survived being cased on ice), can survive in the vacuum of space, Heat Manipulation (Can create/produce heats of ray from his claws to melt anything such as ice, steel and iron), Life Manipulation (Can spit living furballs), Biological Manipulation (Can mutate other living things with its blood) Attack Potency: Athlete level, possibly Small Building level (After gaining a lot of weight, its purr created a small earthquake that despite shaking the city, did not bring the house down), higher with preparation time Speed: Superhuman (A domestic cat can move up to 30 miles/hr) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Lifted a piano, which can range in weigh from 136 to 544 kg) Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Street level (Can survive things that would kill any ordinary human, and was unscathed from burns that would leave any human in the hospital) Stamina: Average (Does not appear to surpass the stamina of an ordinary house cat) Range: Standard melee range, higher with lasers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is capable of creating portals to other planets, more specifically its homeworld, he also has two extremely advanced brains) Weaknesses: Extremely short fuse, will anger at even the slightest grievance and lose its temper, easily distracted by yarn or catnip Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cats Category:Geniuses Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Kid vs Kat Category:Resurrection Users Category:Acid Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Life Users Category:Heat Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Energy Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Biology Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Surface Scalers Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Water Walking Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters